The Purity Within
by Sakure of Ice
Summary: ...Remake to "Pure"...  All that glitters isn't gold and all that is good to you may not be good for you.  What may be sweet lillies could be a pretty poison in disguise and you would never know the difference.
1. New Enemy

_**A Power Rangers Fanfiction**_

_**The Purity Within**_

_**I wrote this story originally on a whim. There wasn't many romance stories for Billy at the moment. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but upon closer inspection, I saw how the idea was purely juvenile and undeveloped. Hopefully, this time around, the second time's the charm. I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Disclaimer: Power Rangers and all affiliations are the product of Saban and other contributing partners. I own nothing.**_

_**Chapter One:**_

_**New Enemy**_

* * *

She stared down upon the earth with a longing in her heart she didn't quite understand; and she did it everyday. This small dust speck of planet with it's humans and water was a little something of a mystery for the girl, a mystery that was quite discouraged to speak of. She stared down at them from her place of power, a power she'd come to hone and wield as her birthright. A power given by the Queen and King of this land, the very ones whom have raised her and groomed her as their own. She knew no other way.

She stared down upon the planet, the planet she'd been sent to for the past few months now for scouting. Among the "banks" and "houses" and "restaurants", she was baffled most at the establishment of school. School. Some place where they were to learn life skills and social graces; something she never seemed to have any tangible use for. What was it to find variables and study presidents to a princess of the moon? Of what use was this mundane information and to what end would it ever be useful to even the plainest of minds? Her mother told her she would serve a greater purpose soon, and she surely hoped she would; her power grew restless.

"I find you staring down at the puny planet again. What about it draws so much attention for you?" He walked over to her, slightly amused at her awed expression, "Soon it shall be no more."

"There is a longing in me…..something that wishes to know more about their ways and customs. Something that wants to…..partake of the human race. What is this?"

The amusement slowly drained from his face as he fully took in the young woman. He knew this day would come for her; a woman's heart was a deep ocean of desires and secrets. It would take much more to subdue them and bring the vile thoughts to heel.

"An abomination. Come, you shall be righted again."

He took the girl about the waist and escorted her inside, calling for the audience of his Queen. As she was taken deeper into the bowels of the castle, she could help but glance back at the spectre of the earth, longing with all of the heart that was fully not her own.

* * *

Billy blushed the color of apples and the others could only laugh at him. Not too long ago the school announced the annual Fall Dance and time was crunching down for a date. Everyone buzzed about it for weeks, catching dates in advance, coordinating colors, and organizing the best flowers for a corsage. It was madness. Lucky for the rangers it wasn't that serious.

Every other year was more or less the same; none of his friends ever lacked for dates. Whenever short, friends paired with friends, but even that was reading a little desperate these days. He would watch in fascination at the exuberance of Tommy and Kim's relationship and wonder if there was anyone whom would set him spinning like that. Granted he'd had his attractions in the past, but never anyone who'd set his heart all aflutter or stun him into silence. So he avoided talk of the dance or anything of the sort requiring a companion; it was pointless reiteration that he simply didn't have the appeal of women.

"Lacking a date four eyes?"

Billy rolled his eyes and kept walking. His day couldn't get any worse.

"Sad case eh Bulk? Even we got dates to the dance!"

Yeah; it could get much worse.

"You know, if you played your cards right, we could find you a date. Whatdaya say geek?"

"It'll be worth it."

"Leave me alone."

No amount of self-pity would make him concede to morons; he had too much pride for that, and didn't need someone he probably wouldn't like all that badly. Ignoring the jeers, he walked out of the building and through the park, drowning out his thoughts in the everyday sounds of the childish banter and play. It was enough to call him back into a rational state of mind.

_"You have got to see that dress she's wearing! I wouldn't wish that on my grandmother!"_

_"The cafeteria served dog food on a plate today….."_

_"I got a dye job once and was completely destroyed when I saw my hair come out pumpkin orange! Orange!"_

_"My mother so needs a pedicure; I swear you could sharpen swords on those nails…"_

_"I couldn't get a single thing on that test in Mr. Andersen's-"_

_"Mint Chocolate completely defeats the purpose of the flavor.."_

_"I'm going home, you can stay if you want…"_

_"Can I copy your homework?"_

_"That Amy in my Bio class is a total bitch…."_

It was cool and secluded under the shade of the large oak. From where he was, he had the whole view of the park and a place to take a little nap without being noticed. He didn't realize he was so tired until he woke up a few minutes later to collective screams.

* * *

"Has anyone talked to Billy lately? We were supposed to meet up for note collaboration at the lockers." Trini laid down her backpack and looked at the other rangers, "He doesn't usually flake on something like that."

"He's been kind of down lately with the dance and all. Try getting him on the communicator." suggested Zack, "Can't ignore a power page."

"What is ailing Billy?" asked Alpha, concerned, "Is it serious?"

"Nah, it's just this dance thing. He doesn't have a date and gets really bummed about it." Tommy sighed, "He'll be the odd man out without a date this year; again."

"A date?"

"Yeah, to the Fall Dance at our school. You ask someone to go with you as a date." supplied Zack

"Perhaps Billy feels a sense of failure than he hasn't been able to attract someone to him." Zordon looked to each of the rangers, "It may be something he has yet to deal with for himself."

This thought made the rangers pause and give rational thought to their actions. At times they did seem to be pretty overbearing, downright sickening when the moment called for it.

"Maybe we could make it a bit bearable and stop talking around him. I mean, we can get pretty out of it when we want to, rangers or not." Kim shrugged, "Especially since we keep going on about it."

The alarms of the Command Center went off, alerting the rangers to yet more trouble in Angel Grove.

"Trouble! We've got trouble!"

"Where's it coming from?" asked Jason.

Alpha pressed a few buttons and checked some graphs before deferring them to the viewing globe. It was here that they found Billy, fully clad in his ranger gear and facing off against yet another foe.

"Well there's Billy, but who's that he's facing?" Trini peered intently into the Globe, "It looks completely human."

"Scanners are inconclusive; this type of foe, whatever it may be, has no signature readable. The frequency of it's power is unlike anything I've ever seen before!"

"Then we've got to get out there and help Billy. I'm surprised he hasn't called us already." Kim pulled out her morpher. "Who's with me?"

* * *

"Who are you?"

The woman stared at Billy with an intense stare, causing him to blush beneath his helmet. She was a slender woman with long, ebony hair that swayed about her hips. Her dress was a strapless, flowing garment with a long slit up to her waist, exposing a shapely leg.

"You're staring Blue."

Billy blushed once more, furious at his obviousness, and tried to gain control of the situation.

"Who-"

"It's alright to be a little flustered Blue; it happens to the best of us. Personally, I'm glad we're getting to have a little chat alone. We can get to know each other on more pleasant terms before the fighting begins."

She had a cocky air about her, like a person whom was used to getting what she went after. The way she carried herself was domineering and challenging, something he found strangely intimidating, but was loath to show.

"There's nothing to talk about."

She laughed a light, musical laugh and placed her hands behind her back, rocking on small, black heels. Standing this way made him think of a coy young girl toying with a boy's affections. Was this woman for real?

"Aren't you the twitchy one? No matter, that can be fun too."

The strange woman ducked just in time to avoid an aerial attack from the remaining rangers.

"I guess time is up, at least for now."

She winked before turning her back on them and walking until she faded away into nothing.

The rangers exchanged glances. It wasn't often that a villain would act that way, and it was never good when they did.

* * *

"According to the scanners, there's a suppressant on her biological makeup, nearly impossible to read."

"So we wouldn't be able to tell what type of creature she is or even get a read on her power level." Billy accompanied Alpha at one of the screens, "We've never encountered something like this before."

"Rita and Zed must have been busy this time around," Trini looked up at Zordon, "So far they're one step ahead."

"Maybe so, but I have faith in you rangers; we will find a way."

"What'd she say to you Billy?" asked Tommy

"Nothing much really. She's a strange person if nothing else, but I don't think she was in a fighting mood."

"Well, regardless, everybody stay on their guard just in case." Jason met the eyes of each of the rangers, "Something tells me the tide is coming up."

* * *

"They're children."

"And that presents a problem to you?"

She sat in a large tub placed in the middle of a small dark room lit by candles. The scent of mint floated through the air and helped calm her. She always loved to take a bath after coming from earth; it nearly wiped away all the unwelcome desires. Even better when he was with her, sitting beside her and softly washing her back.

"No….it's…..something….."

"No, it's nothing." he tipped her head back and began to comb her hair, "Nothing at all."

She said nothing more, liking to think there was nothing, but there was no point in arguing. A purpose was to be made, willingly or otherwise. And as everything was in her life, it was already decided.

_**There wasn't enough explanation in my original work, so the chapters were short and choppy. I wanted to avoid the whole "tragic heroine meets straight edge hero" and take a new spin on things. That way, there is more creative license for me and more story content for you.**_


	2. Questions

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Questions**_

_**There is more development, but less waking hours to enjoy them. I worked harder on this chapter than the former one; that may be backwards. In any case, all flames must come with an explanation and to all those whom do not like do not have to read.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Are you serious? You're asking me?"

"I mean, why not? Not like I'm desperate for a date or something. I really do like you and wat you to accompany me to the dance as an official date, yeah."

Trini blushed and playfully smacked Jason's face, "Well, I'd be honored to accompany you Jason Scott. As an _official _date."

The two were now grinning like mad, making the other rangers curiously question the light-hearted, awkward banter.

"What do you think they're saying? And why is it taking them so long to get drinks?" Kim sat up a bit for a closer look, "If only I wasn't so short."

"If only you weren't so nosy." Zack laughed, "Cut it out Kim; or they'll think we're staring."

"But we _are_."

The rangers laughed again as the duo came back, avoid everyone's eyes and passing around the drinks. It was a week before the dance and everyone was getting more and more excited everyday. Zack had already gotten his outfit and was planning on getting a corsage as soon as Angela gave him the green light. Jason and Tommy were going today, finally goaded by the girls. It was a well known fact that they always waited until the last moment for certain things. Kim and Trini were well ahead on the outfits and went into stores nearly everyday for the perfect accessory, something that Tommy took every opportunity to mock and tease about.

"Everybody's getting so hyped up, it's making me hyped up!" Kim chirped, "One girl was so bubbly, she knocked over the bleach we were working with in lab and ruined a perfectly good pair of heels."

"I know; you'd think this didn't happen every other dance or prom. I'll be glad when it finally happens; all this pent up energy will make for a great party." Zack bopped his head to an imaginary beat, "For the latter part of the party, I'll be DJ, so half the battles already won."

Billy listened to the banter with half of his concentration; the other half went to the conversation he had with the mystery woman. Then it shifted toward the excitement of the dance. It was an annoyance. He wanted to change the subject, but was too polite to say anything.

"Oh, hey Kimberly!"

Two people came over to the table, walking closely together in stepping in sync. The boy was tall and lean with a muscled tone to his body and bright tawny eyes that seemed to take in the smallest of details. The girl was petite and modest in her frame with long, deep brown hair and eyes that glittered like emeralds. She wore a smile in greeting that lit up her face and brought out the warmth in her pale peach skin.

"Hey Saline; David."

Billy stirred from his reverie and looked up at the new comers.

He was slain.

"Everybody, this is Saline and David Archer. I met them a few months ago at an after school tutoring session."

"Oh, well my name is Trini." She held out her hand to shake, "I'm a friend of Kim's."

"And these are Tommy and Jason, Zack and Billy; the friends I told you about." Kim pointed to each one and smiled, "If ever a group of friends, they would be it."

"Nice to meet you all" Salina beamed and linked arms with David. "This is my brother David, he's older than me and goes to the local community college. And I attend school with all of you. I'm a lost cause when it comes to the sciences, so if I'm not in the open, I'm in a tutoring session. It was a surprise to catch anyone I knew outside the school setting."

"Well it was glad to finally meet you. Looks like Kim's been holding out on us; you're so nice." Zack beamed at her.

Saline blushed a bit, "I'm not all that nice if you'd ask David. It's not Kim's fault; I just try to stay on top of my studies. It's so easy for me to be sidetracked."

"Tell me about it. It happens to the best of us." said Tommy sagely.

"And you would know." Jason ducked a hand, "What? I'm just saying…"

"What…what do you have problems with?" asked Billy, digging himself out of the endless pools of her eyes.

"Basically anything with a number in it. I'm more of an abstract intelligence; pictures and words keep my attention more."

"Well….if you want…..I could help tutor you. I know my way around numbers."

"Knows his way? He's a freaking math genius. You'll never go wrong with him teaching you. He's the reason why Tommy's treading water now. Better than nothing." Jason dodged yet another blow, "I'm kidding okay?"

Saline looked up at David whom, after a while, nodded. She beamed brighter than ever and turned that spotlight onto Billy, whom was winded yet again.

"Thank you! I'll be a relief to get out of the school setting. And I've got a test coming up, so you came just in time. Would you happen to be available tomorrow?"

"I…uh, I, sure. Where do you want to meet?"

"The park is fine; the trees are very beautiful this time of year and the air is comfortably cool."

"Okay then, the park it is."

"Thank you for doing this for me."

"No problem."

"Why don't you stay for a while? Pull up a chair and have a drink with us." offered Kim, "You can never have too much company."

"Uh, sure, why not? David?"

David glanced at his watch, "I have an exam today and a study session. Afterwards, I'm going home. You can hang out here, but I want you home at eight. Nine at the latest."

"I hear you; I'll see you later."

He nodded and left them alone, turning back to give Saline a smile that seemed to be on reserve especially for her. Saline smiled back and waved.

"He's always been protective of me; since I was a child. I got lost a long time ago somewhere and he freaked out, so he tries not to ever let me out of his sight again."

"It's sounds nice to have someone care for you that deeply, but he's going to have to let go of you sometime." Trini winked, "A girl has to have boundaries."

"True, but I won't force the issue just yet. For now it's just me and him against the world and I'm okay with that. Um, I'll bring over a chair and you can tell me where I can sit."

"You can have my chair; I'll get another one."

Billy pulled up another chair next to Saline so that he was in between her and Zack. She smiled at him yet again and voiced her thanks. Those eyes and that smile seemed to turn his insides to jelly, so he merely nodded his head.

"So Saline, you've lived her all your life?" asked Jason

"She moved here from Michigan actually. Her parents were into hiking and mountain climbing before deciding they would try the ultimate goal of climbing the highest peak in the world." Kim blushed, "But she would probably want to tell you herself."

"I don't mind Kimberly; it makes for a good introduction. Our parents were daredevils if you may. They loved the thrill of exploring the elements and charting untested waters. To them, there was no mountain big enough;, no forest wide enough, no cave dark enough. Until they decided to try the ever popular Mount Everest climb. Perfectly safe if you went about it the routine way, but my parents were never satisfied with routine and decided of go at it without harnesses. Needless to say, that was the last time we ever heard from them. They never found their bodies."

There was a collective silence from the group. Everyone was all ears as Saline seemed to taken back to a distant memory unearth from years of suppression. Jason was sorry to ever have asked the question, but there was a certain resolution in her eyes that seemed to say that she needed to do this.

"After that, we were taken in my mother's extended family, my conservative aunt and her husband here in Angel Grove. The slow pace and the sunny disposition of the town calmed us and made something normal out of our lives. It was hard taking their deaths. I could never remember quite how it happened or why, but it's been David and me ever since."

"I could understand how he wouldn't want to let go; you're all each other's got." said Tommy, "You twoare pretty close."

"Yeah; a blessing and a curse."

There was a somber overcast to her eyes, but they quickly brightened again when she began to talk to Kim about her gymnastics and her improvement in her routines. Watching the two, it was easy to see that their contrast in personalities suited their friendship well and brought out the best in each other.

Billy stopped looking after that, not wanting to give any of his friends ideas. Saline was a pretty girl, but pretty girls did not date him. It was embarrassing to think about, even more embarrassing as his insides squirmed while everyone else sat down calm and collected. He couldn't understand until now what drove one crazy about the matters of the heart.

* * *

"You're a very pretty girl."

Kim stared, poised and ready to morph at any time. It was after school and she was on her way to the Youth Center for some practice. She never would have guessed that she would meet him on her journey or that he would give off the same intimidating aura was the woman before him. The only difference was the way they chose to present themselves.

The woman's demeanor was almost whimsical with a seductive edge in her taunts. This man exuded dominance and demanded the utmost respect with minimal toying or words. He looked upon her as a hunter would upon a caged prize, smiling in a way that did not reach his eyes.

"A very pretty girl….."

"What do you want?"

"And a very straightforward persona if I must say. Pretty lady, I have come here as a waning to you and your fellow rangers. The time of new rule has come, where you will bow down to my Queen Mother and surrender this puny planet to her whims."

"Not in this lifetime pal."

There was that cold smile again before he disappeared into nothing. Kim waited for him to do something sneaky like emerge from the shadows or pull her into another dimension, but what he really did was one of the lowest of the lows. A piercing scream emerged from the silence followed by a crash. Kim rushed out to the street and found a car crashed into a nearby light pole with the driver dazed and shaken, but only mildly jarred.

It was all she could do to relay the story to her fellow rangers without losing it. It just proved how much more they needed to do to track down this people; they were becoming more and more dangerous.

"Who knows what they'll do next. The next time, someone may not be so lucky." Tommy pulled Kim close, "Still can't get a read?"

"Not even close. The signature to this new foe is just as hard to decipher and analyze as the previous one. There is no way."

"That guy said that we were to bow down to his Queen Mother. Could he mean Rita? Have they really gotten that strong?" Jason thought aloud.

"Anything is possible. The most we can do is keep a level eye out and keep trying." Zordon looked upon each of his rangers, "You have the Power; it will not fail you."

The rangers were bolstered by his words, but even with the assurance or Zordon, it was not enough to extinguish that bit of doubt that maybe, just maybe, this may be too much for them to handle.

* * *

"You don't seemed to be very happy about something."

"It's been a stressful few days. Don't mind me, concentrate on your division; you forgot a decimal there."

It was the second time tutoring her and the strain of secret enemies were quickly weakening within her presence. His heart leapt and his stomach squirmed every time she giggled. He had to suppress a goofy smile of his own when she vigorously scratched out an answer or her delicate face scrunched up in concentration. It was so cute the way she took everything so seriously, skipping around the room when she got a problem right and even touching his hand for good luck as he check over her answers. She was like a little girl seeking approval; no large wonder her brother would protect her at every turn. He would do the same thing with the same amount of passion.

"I believe you've gotten yet another one correct."

"Yay!" she pumped a fist in the air and twirled about the room, "That's thirteen of fifteen questions. Celebrate with me!"

She pulled Billy up to his feet and began a pseudo-waltz, laughing without abandon.

"And David said I would never get it! Wait until I show that self-proclaimed genius!"

Spinning about the room, Billy felt as if her were floating on a cloud within the wings of an angel. She even smelled of heaven on a breeze. Tendrils of her hair brushed his skin, sending shivers down his spine and other regions he was too embarrassed to even think about. The spinning became even more intense until they tumbled over each other's feet onto the grass.

"Ow!" Saline laughed as she rubbed at a tender spot on her knee, "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it." Billy groaned, rubbing at the tingling spot on his head, "I've endured much worse."

"Still, I'm sorry. David says I can go overboard a little bit."

It was a full minute before Billy realized he had a gorgeous girl leaning over him and touching his hair. Just like her hair on his chest, he hands were soft and seemed to be weightless. Like a cloud.

"If you come tutor me again, I promise I'll behave myself."

"You're fine just as you are…I…just…..have to get used to it."

"You're so sweet. David was wrong about you."

Billy paled a bit, "What do you mean?"

Saline read his alarm and giggled, albeit nervously, "He said that all guys were the same; that you would be making your move soon enough and he would have to kill you. But you're different Billy; you let me take the lead in the waltz, and your teaching me; I'm making progress."

Billy didn't know what to say about that. He sure felt like any other boy at the moment. She was a beautiful girl with a sunny disposition and a willingness to learn, what was there not to fall for? Except he wouldn't have the nerve to do anything about such feelings, regardless of David or any other natural disaster.

* * *

_**This originally went in a completely different direction, but I'm mildly pleased at the result. I'm trying to break out of the impulsive mold, but it creeps up sometimes.**_


	3. Captive

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Chapter Three:**

**Captive**

**This took a day and a night to write.**

**

* * *

**

"When will we be able so show our true forms? I'm getting a little restless, and my lover is weary as well."

"You will attack on my command and only on my command."

"Just one taste is all we're asking; a little breathing room to stretch our wings. All this pretense is chaffing."

"The time is nearing and we cannot afford another slipup; this is sure to be the end of all rangers and all petty life upon that retched planet." Zedd stood from his throne and walked up to the young man he acknowledged as his strongest warrior and son, "We need all the secrecy we can muster, and all the opportunity to make sure the final blow is the fatal one. Do you understand me, my knight?"

"…Yes, my King. I will inform her at once."

"No need. She has been dealt with, and the little problem with these…longings, have been remedied. I want you on scouter duty. She will join you later."

He bowed in reverence, "As you wish."

As he disappeared, she walked into the room, clad in her black dress and smiling mischievously.

"Father, are you quite sure about this?"

"You seem to have no visible qualms about it; it's your gift after all."

"If you would call it that. I just may have a little more fun this time around; it's so wicked."

"I'm glad you approve, now follow him on scouting; plans need to be moved into motion and we haven't the time for dawdle."

"As you wish my King."

She disappeared into nothing, leaving Lord Zedd to marvel at the force he created and the limitations said practices could be pushed.

* * *

"Today, I know we have another study session, but why don't we visit the Youth Center and get a few drinks to celebrate the A you got on your Chemistry exam? We can study there until it gets too loud."

Billy took Saline to get a couple of smoothies on him and plowed through her calculus, praising her when she got the answers, embarrassing her too much to make a scene, and laughing himself when she conquered a page of questions, dividing her own lively laughter by half. It wasn't that she didn't love the person she was. He only hoped to reduce the amount of injury she would cause to herself in her hyperness; he was sure her brother would appreciate it, therefore prolonging his life in the long run.

The days were rolling by and he could say that he'd never been happier. Every other day Saline would be waiting for him outside her Chemistry class with a smile and a handful of books. Usually he would carry them or they would divide the load while walking side by side. Recently, the books have disappeared and hands have brushed against each other as they walked, sharing little tidbits about their day. Every other day blossomed into an new nudge and each new nudge injected Billy with a new excitement and a renewed vigor for his day.

"It's getting easier and easier to understand; I don't feel like the lone dummy in the classroom anymore. I want to thank you for everything. I just might graduate on a good foot this year."

"It was my pleasure to work with you Saline. You try very hard and make the effort; I'm proud that you've made it this far."

Saline reached out and grabbed his hand. It was a soft, warm, even weight upon his own, causing his heart to float into his throat. She rubbed his larger hand with her small fingers, watching her hand move as she did so.

"I…really like you Saline."

She smiled, never taking her hands off of his, "I really like you too Billy. You're fun to be around, and Kim said you were a great guy. I just didn't realize how great you were."

The lump in is throat swelled, but he managed to push past it a little and grasped Saline's hand.

"Come to the dance with me." The words spilled out of him, making it so much easier since he didn't have time to think about them. He would die of embarrassment later. "I know you have to wait on your brother, but if you go, will you consider the option of going with me?"

"….of course….I was wondering when you were going to ask."

Saline squeezed back, grinning and cocking her head to the side like the inquisitive girl she was. It was her simple, whimsical gesture that drained most of the embarrassment from the conversation and replaced it with a shinier feeling in the center of his chest.

"I can imagine everyone will have a field day with this."

"We can let the find out on their own, if they ask, there's no reason why we shouldn't tell them."

"Okay, that sounds fair. David will have to say yes if it's you. I just know he will."

"Are you certain he would?"

"Oh, David's a nice fellow, once you get to understand him. He's really a kitten at heart."

Somehow Billy doubted that, but didn't want to find out, so he took her for her word.

_Beep…..Beep….Beep….Beep…._

Billy's eyes widened. His communicator.

Saline looked at him with puzzled eyes, "Is something wrong?"

Frowning, he excused himself and rushed into the bathroom. There, he answered the call, which turned out to be a very excited Alpha.

_"We may have found the signature we've been looking for, a signal that may just tell us what we're dealing with and how we can save Angel Grove."_

"That's great! What kind a species? Have you gotten that far?"

_"That is what I'm calling to tell you about. I greatly need your assistance . Come to the Command Center immediately!"_

* * *

Saline watched him come back with a somber look on his face, unbefitting for such a gentle soul. Laying a hand on hers, he explained to her that something came up and that he would see her tomorrow. Saline accepted it as such and watched him go. She was crazy about him.

She was a spaz, she knew that much. She counted it a sign that he hadn't gotten seriously injured that maybe this would work out. Certain attractions come and go, she'd never felt so strongly for someone before, but she felt that this was the feeling she was waiting for. Besides David and Kim, she felt that yet another person cared for her in that special way.

Smiling anew, she gathered her books and started off for home. She would take the longer way to soak in this brief spark of independence and also check on David, whom would be working around this time on the college grounds. Since both their neighbors were home and knew their story, it would be fine.

* * *

"What is that?"

"According to the source, it's very faint really, these beings are human. Though their signature has been altered with a strange and unstable power."

"How unstable?"

"That remains uncertain, though the scanners detect a trace of familiarity with the power; it is something we have encountered before on an intensely magnified scale."

"Do we know if Rita is behind this? She and Zedd have to be." Jason stared off as if to focus on the moon through the roof, "Though this seems beyond the scope of their skills."

"I cannot be certain, but we don't have many prospects. At this point, we can only assume it is them."

"Oh great-"

Alarms in the Command Center went off, jarring the rangers. Looking towards the viewing globe, they see many people running from a series of explosions and flashing lights.

"Could it be them again?" asked Zack

"Only one way to find out." said Tommy, reaching for his morpher.

Arriving at the scene, they saw it to be the man Kimberly described. He sat there toying with the frightened people, throwing bolts and objects as they retreated. He wore the barest of smirks, mildly amused at the turmoil.

"Hold it right there!"

He looked up, rolled his eyes, and continued his tirade.

"Is this guy for real?" asked Zack

"I told you he was full of himself." muttered Kim

After throwing yet another car, the man approached them, sizing them up with his eyes. After he deemed himself satisfied, he smirked, blowing them back with a strong force issued out of his hand. The sheer strength knocked them off their feet into a heap on the concrete.

"Pathetic. You're the Rangers I presume. Pity; you're only children."

"Man this guy is strong." Tommy struggled to get up, helping to pull the others to their feet.

"He passed strong a few days ago. He's abnormal." Trini eyed him warily, not knowing what to expect next.

"Sitting there and staring at me will do nothing."

He snapped his hand across with amazing speed, sending a stronger force into the rangers, bowing them over yet again.

"I expected more from you!"

Another force knocked them into nearby trashcans and benches, tipping them over and breaking them.

"I demand more!"

The sheer force of the next blow caused both Billy and Jason's helmets to crack open and fall away hitting a nearby tree. The blow left them a bit dazed and groaning from the emerging sharp pain in their skull and neck. The other rangers were dragged over the broken heap on the ground and entangled in a mass of wires near a small construction site. The jumble left them pinned and immobile fore the most part. Kim was unconscious while Trini groaned at a growing pain in her ankle. It seemed to hurt more when Tommy struggled against the wire, so he grudgingly stopped. Zack was immobile. Because he was facing away from them, slumped over the debris of a table, no one could tell just how badly he was hurt.

"Pathetic."

* * *

Saline saw everyone running from the area and had a nagging suspicion that she should run too, but she had to know that her brother was okay and rushed over. It was a mess of debris and the like on the ground as she ran, alerting her flight or fight responses and causing her heart to thud against her chest.

She had to know.

She had to get there.

Running, she came upon a man standing in the road and went to him, hoping to get the story of what happened here. As she approached him, something bright out of the corner of her eyes caught her attention. Turning, she saw that it was the Angel Grove guardians; the Power Rangers. They were badly hurt and lied in a heap in front of the man whom now looked dead at her.

"What have we here?"

The man stepped toward her as she stepped back. So stunned, she could do only this much, eventually tripping over fallen branches and clutter.

"I've seen a pretty girl, but you are quite a beauty."

The moment his hand touched her, she let out a piercing scream that registered loudly with the other Rangers, alerting the remaining conscious ones.

"Okay then, if you refuse to give e more on your own terms, will you do it for her?"

Saline was held up by the straps of her mint green summer dress above his head. She was crying and screaming and trying futilely to get him to release her.

_"Somebody help me!"_

* * *

_"Somebody help me!"_

Billy's mind automatically cleared at he looked up in horror at the struggling girl. The girl with long, soft brown hair and glitteringly emerald eyes that now swam in tears.

"SALINE!"

Shocked, her eyes locked onto his. They took in his appearance as if seeing him for the first time.

"Billy?"

"So you two know each other? That makes for better amusement."

He lifted her higher above him slowly, savoring the fear and fury on Billy's face. It was a manic satisfaction on his face, a wide, feral grin and a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"A beautiful woman should have a beautiful heart. What is in that heart I wonder? Should I squeeze it out?"

A sharp, agonizing scream sliced the air and ripped Billy's control to shreds.

"Scream for me beauty. Scream!"

"NO! Saline!"

David's voice came from a nearby building. He was buried beneath the fallen objects and seemed to sound as if he were slowly running out of breath. His struggling stopped all too soon, calling out to his sister before he stopped completely.

"You will let her die then? Pity; I expected more, needed more than this. But I do deal with children. What can one expect from children?"

The movement was quick, so quick and precise, the man had to marvel at it. He managed to sidestep falling by releasing Saline, who fell like a rag doll on the concrete. Rubbing away at the small pain in his jaw, he smirked at the blue ranger before dissipating into nothing.

"Billy….is she okay?" asked Tommy.

Billy leaned over her, checking her pulse and brushing the hair out of her eyes. She was unresponsive.

"Take her to the Command Center. I'll help everyone else." said Jason, slowly getting to his feet, "I got it. Get out of here!"

Billy nodded and transported her to the Command Center. A greeting was barely out of Alpha's speakers before Billy lied her down on a flat surface and asked for specific readings and scanners. He worked with a fervor to diagnose the problem, neglecting to power down from his current state and even forgetting the pain throbbing in the back of his head. Zordon and Alpha did everything to help him and avoided asking any question that did not pertain to helping her; he would not hear it. By the time the other Rangers got there, Billy had a full diagnosis and a regiment that would, hopefully, bring her back to full strength.

Other time was devoted getting the other injured Rangers to a hospital. Because of the nature of Saline's injuries, she would be tended to here. Zack turned out to have just been stunned landing on his back before being blown for a final time into the table. Trini's injury was a sprained ankle, something she was relieved to hear would heal before the dance next Friday. Kim was also stunned, blacking out at the blow like Zack. Jason had a mild concussion and Tommy managed to escape any injury. Billy didn't go right away, but he found that he also had a mild concussion and was told along with the others to take it easy. As for David, he was resting in the hospital from extensive injuries and was told that Saline was fine and staying with one of their neighbors. He didn't seem to remember anything, but thought it was an accident on the job. They were going to work hard to make sure it stayed that way.

"It seems that he was using some sort of force to cause the blood vessels of her heart to contract. The strain left a lot of strain and wear, so we're helping her heart exude the normal output while giving her heart time to heal by beating slower."

"Has she opened her eyes at all?" asked Kim.

Billy looked back towards the screens, "No."

* * *

"Damn, that took a bit out of me." he slumped against the balcony, clutching his head with his right hand, the left steadying his descent, "This power really commands your full attention."

"It is more than we've ever attempted with this kind of summoning. You'll have to stay within the shadows for now, replenish and hone your powers. The next step will come soon, so we will need you at full strength."

"Yes….my Queen."

"The girl will take over your scouting from here. You both are to remain under the radar until our say so."

"Yes, My Queen."

"Good. Now leave me."

He nodded and took his leave, which was slower and took a couple of chances before he could a achieve anything. Rita watched that spot for a while, thinking about all the precautions and planning before bringing back the original plan. How well it worked then! It was foolproof and the rangers were at their mercy! It was only the accident of humanity that destroyed their hopes and pushed them back to the drawing board. No more. Now the very thing that destroyed them will be their salvation, and the rangers will bow before them in submission and complete servitude.

* * *

****************

**To those who think, "Well all of this is just too convenient!" I want you to find an old tape or DVD or find some clips containing an episode of Power Rangers and watch it until you get it through your head. I try to stay as true to the story as my creative license will allow, and I simply don't have the time to draw everything out at a snail's pace. Still don't like it? Don't let a pop up hit you on the way out.**


	4. Captivated

_**Chapter Four:**_

_**Captivated**_

_**Shout out goes to KelseyHalliwell, who made me want to hurry up and finish this chapter. The action really starts to pickup in the next chapter, so look forward to that!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"This is not possible…this is not possible…"

"What's wrong Alpha?" asked Billy

"The power signature is completely uncovered now! I still can't identify exactly what the source is, but it seems to have the same potential if not twice that of our ranger powers. It intensifies strength, speed, thought, and even powers beyond the sixth realm of mind! Aiyiyiyi-yi!"

"How is that possible Zordon? What power has that kind of potential?" asked Billy.

"There are many things in the universe, all of which are more dangerous and sacrificing that the last. Until we can find out specifically what it is, it would be futile to fight them again. Something that we must do regardless."

"And what about Saline? What will we tell her? I mean, she saw Billy and Jason without their helmets; if she remembers, we can't just lie it away."

"Then it will be up to you on how to protect the secret of the Rangers. If she is trustworthy, it will hardly be an issue."

* * *

Billy looked down upon her. She was pale, frail-looking, and still wore that pale, mint green sundress torn on the strap where she was grabbed. Her leg was cut when she fell backing away from him and her right arm was scraped from when he dropped her. He couldn't help but fall for her all over again. Though she did not awaken yet, she wasn't broken. Despite everything, she was here.

"I'll tell her the truth."

All eyes were on Billy, but his were on Saline; only Saline.

How could they not have seen it before?

"….okay…okay Billy…..you can tell her." Kim gave his shoulder a squeeze, "It would be better coming from you."

Billy stayed with her for four days in the Command Center every day after school, watching over her progress and hoping he would be there when she woke up. It never occurred to him that there could be other things he would want to do with his time. It never crossed that she wouldn't want distance herself from him after everything that happened. He just had to be there for her, all other issues be damned until they arose. At the moment, it was all about her, and he was happy to oblige.

Alpha and Zordon often gave him privacy while he spoke to her, believing that she could at least hear him. He would talk about the most mundane things, like school and the dance, to recent memories, like the time she jumped on his back and sent him hurling into the grass. He remembered blushing so hard when an elderly couple walked by, reminiscing their mischief from their early days.

"You were so cute…..like a little peony growing on your face."

Billy nearly had a heart attack, thinking he was hearing things. Surely enough, looking down on her he saw those shining emerald eyes, glowing with smiles inside.

"I distinctly remember it being _you _who fell over that time we were jumping for joy on a hill. Knowing my expertise at being a klutz, I remember my recent missteps."

Billy, for lack of a better thing to do, burst out laughing and gathered Saline into his arms. She melted into him and clung to his frame tighter, pressing her softness against his hardness.

She could feel every muscle on his body and melted into the embrace, never having been this close to a male since that night David let her cry, as long and as loudly on her shirt as she wanted. It felt so good.

"Saline…..I'm….the Blue Power Ranger. I brought you to the Command Center to heal you. I help protect the people of Angel Grove."

She looked up at him and couldn't help but break out into another smile. David would tease her about her smiles, how she couldn't go through the day without smiling at least twenty times. She was self-conscious about it until she met Billy, whom brightened her day with just as many smiles and just as much laughter.

"So you are….blue is a good color for you. It really brings out the hue of your eyes."

Billy stared blankly at her. He just told her that he was one of the masked powers of the community. The ones who go out in space, fight in different dimensions, and face evil every other day. And all she could do was complement the color? This girl was impossibly, illogically optimistic, and he never wanted her to change.

"They're beautiful Billy…"

Her lips were so soft and supple, like soft rose petals. He held her face in his hands as he immersed himself in their texture, committing them to memory. It was like drawing out her essence when the kiss was broken. Her eyes were brighter and her lips were now a soft pink. She looked just as excited by it, just as eager to join again.

"Why did you stop…?"

She took the lead this time and merged their lips once more. One peck, two, and then a little nibbling. Short ones, long ones, intrusive ones, deep ones. In a matter of moments, their souls were exchanged, their passion saturating their minds, and their pretense was all but dropped.

"I've only known you for a short time. Your beauty drew me in, but your personality and your heart made me stay. It may be presumptuous, it may be too forthcoming on my part, but I love you Saline. I can honestly say that I love you."

She stared wide eyed at him, stunned at his admission. He just said he loved her. He could have left it at this, he could have gone farther without a second thought, but he chose to love her.

"I can't remember many people saying this to me. I can't remember many people holding me like you are now, or accepting me as I am without any qualms. I love you Billy. Even more when you chose to give up all your time and energy to make sure that I was okay and that my brother would not worry. You have been nothing but good to me and for me. I hope I can be that for you."

"You are. You're the funniest, liveliest, warmest girl I've ever known; you've made me happy and able to step outside the box."

Saline grinned, scooting up a little more so that she could face him fully. "I'm glad. I want you to be free and uninhibited with me. Live everyday like you'll never see me or the sun again. It is all we can do as human beings, to treasure it. Especially because you're a ranger."

Billy took her into his arms then, brushing back the hair from her face.

She was a tiny girl, so petite even to Kimberly. Her skin, while clear, was pale and almost devoid of color. Her eyes were brilliantly green, which added to her paleness, and were sort of on the wide side, almost wide enough to be strange looking. But her smile, with full, small lips, was perfect; perfect for her, perfect for kissing, and perfect for anchoring together her other imperfections.

"You're staring." She bit her lower lip and grinned that insane grin that never failed to make him laugh, "At my face."

Billy couldn't help but chuckle and roll his eyes, "Of course at your face. I was just thinking…..you're like an accidental masterpiece, puzzle pieces that just happen to haphazardly fit together."

Saline cocked her head to the side, "If I were any other girl, I'd take that as an insult. But coming from you, it's really sweet. Real."

* * *

Saline embraced her brother the moment she saw him from behind the house. He was released the moment she was teleported home, so she hid behind the house and pretended to come from the neighbor's garden when he arrived. She was genuinely glad to see that he was okay and felt a new surge of affection for his overprotectiveness. She now felt that he needed watching and guarding around the clock and insisted that he lift not one finger that day.

She zipped around the house cleaning and cooking while David watched from the living room, wincing every time she went running to get something or walked with piles of things in her hands. He knew she had her occasional moments, but the near flawlessness of the way she moved coupled with the speed that she worked surprised him. She was bursting at the seams with this new kind of bright energy, something he never saw before in his baby sister.

"Are you feeling okay Saline? You're everywhere, and nothing is ever safe when _you _are everywhere."

Saline stuck out her tongue and ruffled her brother's already ruffled raven hair. She wanted to tell him, but she knew how much he hated any guy near her. Still, he was bound to find out anyway right?

"David….David…..I think I really, really, _really _like someone."

He frowned instantly without realizing it, "Who?"

"David…"

"That tutor guy right? What have you two been doing Saline? And don't you dare lie to me; I'll know. Has he touched you?"

"David, he's not like that. He helped me pass my last few tests-"

"And I bet he's been making a few passes of his own-"

"David, I promise you we haven't done anything like that. He was a complete gentleman and just wants to take me to the dance."

"I haven't said you were going to the dance yet."

"Aw David! You can't let me stay here all night! That's no fun at all."

"I'm just trying to look out for you Saline. I can't do that with you jumping into some guy's arms and going wherever he takes you-"

"You make it sound so dirty. He's taking me to a school dance chaperoned by teachers and staff. After that, he's coming to take me home. I'll come home at any time you want me to, but at least let me have this."

He scowled at her scowl, not understanding what was so appealing about some school geek unless it _was _something dirty. He didn't trust anything that threatened his sister, but he knew, one day she would leave him. It was life that she would leave him, but couldn't he hold onto her a little longer now? What was so wrong about that?

Her eventual resentment, that's what was wrong with it. She looked down on his as if she could spit fire. And when Saline got mad, the fires of hell didn't have a chance.

"You have to understand-"

"I do. I know you want to protect me. Like you could protect our parents or our guardians. But I will be safe with him, I know this for certain."

David saw the assurance in her eyes and her defiant stance. He never had this much resistance in her, that was startling in itself. The fact that she trusted another guy so completely was the thing that pulled at his ego. This guy was already on is list; if he screwed this up, he would regret it. And Saline will be locked in the house until she was twenty-five.

"…..come home at eleven, on the dot. I'll be home by then and I WILL be waiting up. This guy can be your…..date, but I will be the one to drop you off. And I want to see the dress you're going to wear, and your makeup. Everyone else's sister can look like a slut, but not mine."

"David…."

* * *

"It is time for us to proceed, and I want you to lead with the strike. Show no mercy."

"Our power isn't stable enough my Queen. I trust your word and your judgment, but-"

"I promise you, you will be well strengthened to handle the rangers, and you will barely have to lift a finger. The both of you will bring me rangers if you have to drag them here!"

"Understood my Queen."

"Good."

He left her then, as Goldar came in, irked at the smirk on his face. He never liked those two and couldn't understand how Rita and Zedd could trust them so readily.

"I want to do down with them."

"And what, screw everything up for the umpteenth time? No away!"

"I don't mess things up all the time. What if they do? What if they go collapsing all over the place before the job gets done."

"Are you questioning me!"

"N..N..no, your highness."

"Good! Now beat it! I've got better things to do that watch you standing around being worthless!"

Goldar, embarrassed and fuming, went off to lick his wounds, nearly bumping into the previous topic discussed.

He did nothing but stand there, staring at Goldar with eyes that said "Calm" but pulsed with "Murder". Knowing when to pick his battles, he hurried away, going a little faster when he heard a dark, quiet noise that sounded like a chuckle, only inhuman.

* * *

_**I do love to make up a bad guy. Originally, I skipped right to the point, but I think the hell is much better slowly unwrapped. We finally get to the plot that has been tumbling in my head for days! Brace yourselves for me and be sure to leave a review!**_


	5. Dance With Me  Spar With Me

_**Chapter Five:**_

_**Spar With Me; Dance With Me**_

_**Shouts out to Terra and muzical for their interest in the story and reminding me who I write my stories for. Here's a little action thrown in. Not where I was originally going at all, but I think it's pretty decent. Worked for hours on it, so I hope you enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Trini ran a brush though her long, dark hair, thinking over all the things that led up to this point as she got ready for the dance. She was a mass of nerves and had problems holding the brush steady; you'd think she were sentenced to her death.

Jason was all smiles on the phone, she could tell be cause of a certain inflection he'd get in his voice whenever something pleased him. He talked about the dance and how badly the excursion for clothes went he other day with the guys. Then he talked about school and how he would feel once that part of his life was over and where he would be as a ranger. Eventually, it came to what he always wanted to do with his life and his priorities, including letting Trini know that she was more than just a dance date. That he hoped she would allow herself to be more than that to him.

The brush fell from her hand, and not a moment too soon; she felt as if she were brushing the same section over and over again. Forcing herself to focus, she began to weave her hair in a style Kim showed her the night before from a magazine. They had a mini-sleepover that night, though they never really got around to sleeping as they chatted on about everything under the sun, including the dance and who were they taking as dates. It was murder trying to keep something from her best friend, but she wanted everything to be a surprise of sorts, or be mercilessly teased for the rest of the night. Not that it would be a bad thing, she just had a lot on her mind and much to sort out.

* * *

"I can't believe I got all dressed up just to ride with you two clowns." Tommy joked as he took another deliberately sharp turn on the empty street, "I mean, I love you guys, but you're not my type."

"You don't do much for me either, but I would appreciated it very much if you would stay on the road." said Jason, "It would be something to die by a ranger rather than a monster."

Billy hung on for dear life in the back, "Tommy…."

"You guys have no sense of fun."

They arrived at record time at school amidst a large crowd of students and cars. Billy and Jason were more than happy to finally exit the deathtrap and get to the entrance to meet the girls. It wasn't hard to spot them, as they were rocking their signature colors with a vengeance and looking quite good doing it.

Kim, sparkling in off-the-shoulder hot pink, immediately approached Tommy, the obvious question in her eyes. He did not disappoint . He lavished her with complements and presented her with a light pink corsage that matched her shoes perfectly, earning him some brownie points.

Jason had eyes only for Trini, who glowed serenely in a muted yellow halter and a soft, sweet smile.

"….you look beautiful."

A blush broke out over the bridge of her nose, which made her even more subconscious, as she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Thank you."

Jason stepped forward and took her hand, presenting her with a corsage composed of every color of yellow imaginable and a small peck on her fingers.

The other rangers couldn't look anymore surprised if they tried. Tommy looked as if he were deciding whether to talk or laugh and Kim was stunned that she didn't figure this out sooner. Billy was mildly taken aback, but knowing Trini as he did, it looked and felt right from his perspective. Something like this was always bound to happen, as close as they all were.

There was time enough to revel in it later, as the dance started to pick up and the doorway was getting a bit crowded. The couples escorted each other in while Billy trailed behind them, feeling the burden of being the fifth wheel.

The songs were a succession of party mixes followed by a break with a short-lived soft ballad. It was haphazard and wild and everybody was loving it. Tommy and Kim took up the center of the crowd while Jason and Trini stayed on the outskirts, talking more than anything. Billy sat down by the bleachers, surveying everything that went on and feeling very much alone.

What if David changed his mind?

What if Saline changed _her _mind?

He shook his head and took a deep breath. He was going crazy over little things; little things that never fazed him until he found her. It was like delirium the way thoughts would sneak up on and drive him up the wall, drawing out the worst case scenarios and making them worse in a matter of seconds.

* * *

She had to have been going crazy with the thoughts running wild in her mind.

Was her dress okay?

Did she have on too much makeup?

Would he want to dance?

The drive seemed too short; the night too unreal. She didn't know if she could go through with it, it was hard enough getting on steady legs out of the car. After halfway listening to David's mini rant, she timidly made her way into the gym and looked around for Billy. It was really crowded and loud and everyone seemed to be having a great time. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Look over hear Bulk, major cutie isn't she?"

"The hottest."

Bulk and skull, dressed in gaudy tuxedo-like suits, looped their arms in each of hers, looking her over without abandon.

"How's about a dance or two?"

"You're dateless."

"We're dateless."

"Win-win situation, wouldn't you say ?"

"But I have a-"

"Afterwards we could take a ride around town-"

"Get a bite to eat-"

"Discuss our next date maybe?"

"But-"

"It's a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Whaddaya say?"

"Whaddaya say?"

"..I….I'm with him."

Saline grinned up at those blue, blue eyes and held out her hand to be taken. He looked nice in his attire, sporting a sapphire blue with black and staring in awe at her.

She'd never been admired like that before. It was a simple strapless emerald that gathered on the side and flared out to her knees, something she found the moment she entered the store. Her hair was the product of washing it and letting it air dry, running a brush through it a few times to even out the curl. She wasn't really going out of her way to look glamorous, not really knowing how, but in an odd way something he would recognize.

"You're stunning."

"Thank you; you don't look so bad yourself."

So caught up in their moment, they didn't notice the protests from Bulk and Skull or the fact that they were more or less standing on the dance floor.

"Now that everyone's cleared the floor, we will have our first couples only dance."

It was a couple of minutes, or maybe it was hours, before they realized that other people were dancing around them. Saline wasn't much for dancing and Billy wasn't either, but they took each other tentatively in hand and slowly moved to the soft ballad.

* * *

_Look into my eyes - you will see _

_What you mean to me _

_Search your heart - search your soul _

_And when you find me there you'll search no more _

Tommy held Kim close and whispered her favorite compliments in her ear while reciting every moment they shared together. She smiled and leaned into his embrace, alternating with memories of her own and hopes for the future._Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for You know it's true Everything I do - I do it for you _

_Look into your heart - you will find _

_There's nothin' there to hide _

_Take me as I am - take my life _

_I would give it all - I would sacrifice_

Jason looked away whenever Trini caught his eyes. Trini would glance to the side whenever Jason would lock gazes with her. After a moment, it became a little silly, so they took in each other's gazes together. There wasn't anything really to fear. They were still the same people, no matter what paths they took. All the better if the paths lead to each other.

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for _

_I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more _

_Ya know it's true _

_Everything I do - I do it for you _

_There's no love - like your love _

_And no other - could give more love _

_There's nowhere - unless you're there _

_All the time - all the way _

There were no words. There was no apprehension. Only two people living in the moment and nothing else. It couldn't be real the way he held her now. It couldn't be real the way they got along so well and felt so strongly about each other. Such a fitted union couldn't exist without some price to pay. As morbid as reality was, it made it all the more important to cling tenaciously to this present state and hope against hope it will last. Between the warmth and smiles and love that they've now come to know, it was blissfully hard to believe that such a reality could exist.

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for _

_I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more _

_I would fight for you - I'd lie for you _

_Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you _

_Ya know it's true _

_Everything I do - I do it for you _

_

* * *

_

The night went on with a series of dance numbers, courtesy of Zack, to which the couples took turns dancing with each other. Kimberly gushed over Billy and Saline and insisted upon dancing with her in celebration, dragging Trini in for good measure. The guys watched on as the girls had fun prancing about and burst into laughter when Zack joined them. As silly as it was, they knew he didn't mind being surrounded by women, which is why Angela bashfully joined the fray, which prompted the other guys to let loose themselves.

"Oh my gosh we look like a bunch of morons!" Saline laughed, out of breath, "I wish this night didn't have to end."

Billy kissed her on the cheek and spun her around, laughing himself, "It doesn't have to end. As long as you're here, nothing has to end."

The sounds of the party masked it at first, but the third time around it was audible. Something was going on outside and it was getting louder. Some of the kids stopped dancing and strained to hear the sounds over the music. It was the sound of screaming and metallic clamor that sent the students into a gradual pandemonium.

"What's going on?" asked Kim, looking around the room, "What just happened?"

"Sounded like it was coming from outside." Jason headed the way through the crowd, "Let's go."

The rangers rushed out to the parking lot into a sea of fallen cars and teens rushing to get away from the area. Several cars were totaled and the lot was littered with upturned pavement and dirt as well as the parts of disemboweled cars. In the midst of it all was none other than Him.

It was stranger now, so strange it made their blood run cold. He was grinning insanely now and watching them with a manic gleam in his eyes. His stance showed him to be on the verge of laughing, making him look more dangerous and unstable.

"What in the world…?" Trini stared him straight in the eyes, noticing he was staring at a single point. Looking around, she couldn't tell if it was Billy or Saline, "Billy….watch yourself."

That broke the dam that sealed away his laughter, causing an echo that drastically rescued the volume around them, save for the music that played relentlessly in the background.

"Oh yes Billy, watch yourself…..very carefully…"

Something wasn't adding up and the rangers didn't like it. Whatever they were dealing with was bigger than the both of them, and getting bigger all the time.

Grinding his teeth and glaring daggers, he pushed Saline toward the open road beside them and told her to run away. She didn't budge and made to steps to move. He told her again and expected her to argue, but she remained silent. Her hair covered her face, so he couldn't see her expression, but she looked to be paralyzed with fear.

"The Queen demands an audience and we'll give her one, starting with you." he pointed at Billy, "Love, awaken for me and take this one. I will follow with the others."

The rangers were puzzled as to whom he was referring to and looked around for another foe. It was only a second before he got irritated and shouted this order again.

A moment, then two.

At last, she emerged to answer.

Throwing herself into his arms, she held onto him painfully tight, digging her nails into his back. He never saw the expression on her face; never saw the expression of the others. Just a swirl of dark magic and flying locks of dark brown hair.

* * *

_**Well, well now. Half the battle is over. I researched songs written in the 1990s to stay consistent and found this; a near perfect match if I must say. I'm really proud of how this remake is turning out and would appreciate any feedback pertaining to the original versus this version. Thanks for reading and leave me a review!**_


	6. True Colors in the Darkness

_**Chapter Three**_

_**True Colors in the Darkness**_

_**Yeah, I haven't been writing much, but college life is hard and I want a degree. And I haven't been very motivated lately, so I find this a welcome reprieve from my dry spell. This is dedicated to my friend Tabby; the one person I can always count on for a review.**_

* * *

There was nothing more to be said, not that he could think of anything if he tried. The moon was as dark and as cold as he remembered, only now he was at the mercy of a darker coldness; one that ripped at his heart and tore it in two.

And she said nothing to him, barely even looked at her before she was gone again, leaving him with his friends and fellow rangers, whom held nothing more than contempt for her; something he found quite astonishing, as they were laughing and having a great time just moments before.

"How could she do this to us? To you Billy!" Jason pulled at his shackles in anger, grunting in frustration, "We trusted her."

"But…..she was so nice….." Kim muttered to herself, staring at a spot on the adjacent wall, "She was so nice…."

"Only to get close to us; now look where we are." Jason turned to Billy, who refused to make a sound, "We're trapped in a dungeon with nothing to do but wait to die."

"Please…..I can't listen to this anymore, stop it." Trini shook her head, "There is always a reason for everything."

"Well what's her reason for being a backstabbing bitch!" Jason shot out.

"Guys!" Zack spared a glance at Billy, "Enough."

All went silent yet again. It was dark and depressing in that little holding cell. Each of them were chained the walls still in their evening wear; all forms or retaliation were taken away from them. The Rangers have never been so powerless.

"And here they are."

The door was opened, revealing Lord Zedd and Rita, smirking with satisfaction. Behind them were the other two, stoic with wicked gleams in their eyes.

"It has been a great day for evil." Lord Zedd stepped toward them, looking them each in the eyes, "I have long awaited this day for many years. For too long the Rangers have interfered with our plans and foiled us at every turn. No more! Now we destroy the one obstacle in our way! Now we claim what is rightfully ours and take the place as Earth's commanders!"

"Never!" shouted Tommy

"In your dreams Zedd!" Kim chimed in.

Zedd spared another laugh at their bravado and proceeded towards Billy, whom refused to lift his head.

"And you Blue Ranger….you have had the pleasure of becoming the pawn in our plans….only you would have fallen so easily for any such female whom would gladly grace you with attention."

"Don't you touch him!" shouted Trini

"Let him go!" Zack fought at his chains, "Get off of him!"

"And now you sit here defeated, ashamed, and oh so weak. So like the man to be drawn in by a woman, driven by lust and desire. How pitiful and foolish you must feel….."

"NO!"

Everyone was taken aback by the bite and hurt in Billy's voice, even more so at the tears that glossed his eyes, threatening to fall. He fixed Zedd with a deadly glare, shaking with all the anger and pain that he held within his heart.

"I love her. It's not about sex and it's not about looks or wiles or whatever garbage you want to taunt me with. I love her. I LOVE HER!"

"Love? LOVE? You speak of love to her? Don't make me laugh!" screeched Rita

But no one else found it quite so funny. They could feel the sharp knives of betrayal just as sharply as he could and knew that his words were genuine. Words that seemed to find a place in the woman's mind, striking her in such a way, that she left the room without a word.

The man was not so pleased.

"When do we get to kill them?"

"The night is young. If we've learned nothing about our past, it's to strike now while there is an opportunity." Rita sized up the Rangers and assigned them accordingly, "I will handle the pink ranger. You, my dear, shall handle the white ranger. Daniel shall have the red ranger and Serena will have the blue. Fitting she should be the last one to see him alive. I will deal with the other two when this work is done"

She sneered at Kim on the last sentence and proceeded to cast a spell that sent them into a short, yet deep sleep.

* * *

"Zordon, what are we going to do? The Rangers are trapped up there! That power is creating a shield around the moon, overcastting a green radiation that is blocking off all computers, Ai-yiyiyiyi!"

"Alpha, you must calm down. I know the situation is grave, but we must have faith that our Rangers will find a way to break the barrier and destroy the menace once and for all."

Alpha looked towards the monitors with worry. The moon glowed a sinister green that grew brighter as time passed.

"I hope so Zordon."

* * *

"…..what a way to end the night."

"….tell me about it."

Zack looked around for any ideas and came up flat. There was nothing more than dingy brick and chains. There wasn't even a tangible door anymore; Rita made sure to seal it with magic. There seemed to be nothing more to do than wait to die, and neither of them was much for waiting for it.

"So….how do you think we're getting out of this one?"

Trini took a hopeless look around the place, "It looks like it's up to the others. It'll take a miracle."

"I'm starting to think we've maxed our cards on miracles."

"Let's hope there's one more in it for us; right now, that's all we need."

* * *

She stared at him for some time now, and he at her. They were sitting in a dark room, so dark; it was hard to see anything else in the dim light.

In her hand she held the instrument of his death, a simple silver dagger. It was crude and direct, something he found laughable and said as much. Saline could manage to get herself killed holding such an object; she couldn't get through the week without getting scraped or bruised. Serena studied him as a shrink would a patient, folding the small blade in her hands as she did so. There was a look of stern concentration, which elicited another laugh from the Blue Ranger, something that unnerved the moon princess.

"Your life is reaching its zenith Blue Ranger, and yet you laugh before me."

"…..I'm sorry, I was just remembering the time you tripped over a picnic table trying to catch your homework. It was the silliest thing, watching you flail about to keep your balance."

"That girl doesn't exist. She was created only to bring you here; and here you stand."

"All of those feelings, that love and laughter; I refuse to believe it was all a ruse. The woman of my dreams is in there somewhere, and I would appreciate it immensely if you gave her back."

"Why do you refuse reason?" a bemused expression stuck to her face, "Is it some delirium that everything will be magically okay? I'm sorry to disappoint you ranger, but your time ends here."

"Saline, stop playing around."

_Saline, stop playing around; you have three more problems to finish._

_But I'm making grass angels._

_Grass angels._

_Grass angels! Here, let me show you._

Those feelings of longing emerged once more, clouding her judgment. This will have to be done quickly, by someone who could do the job without prejudice. Without thinking, she called out for assistance, grabbing the first person she could grab a hold of and quickly exited the room without another word.

A little time began to pass and Billy was wondering if she was going to "attempt to kill" him again. He still could get past the thought of grass angels or math test wishes, little things that made Saline odd as well as undeniably cute.

"…well, well, well."

Goldar surveyed the room; nothing had been done to restrain the ranger, but he sat patient and complacent nonetheless, watching and waiting for something to happen.

"If it isn't the blue ranger."

"Goldar."

"That little do-it-all brat couldn't finish her job, could she? Figures; I don't trust those kids anyway. Bringing in outsiders will cause nothing but trouble!"

This vaguely caught Billy's attention, "Where did Rita get those two and what are they planning?"

If Goldar was still as dumb as he remembered him to be, he should get an answer, or at least buy time before something serious happened.

"The ultimate plan you power punk! Using the old power from the Dragon Power Coin, we amped it up to create those two morons to take over Angel Grove!"

Billy vividly remembered the rampage of one green ranger, but to contend with two of them was near impossible. But that was another matter to contend with; for now, he had to find a way out of here and free his friends.

"…after you take over, then what happens? Get a promotion? Become Zedd's right hand man?"

Goldar growled, "What's it to you!"

"Oh I don't know. Looks like those new rangers will be the next ones in line to take the throne, seeing as Zedd thinks of them as their children. It's only logical that they succeed you."

"Shut up! I was the one who served them faithfully for thousands of years! I was the one who grabbed those brats, made them do what they were told; I was a goddamn babysitter! And what do I get out of all of this? Backtalk and shunted to the side like trash!"

Goldar drew his sword, slashing at anything he could reach.

"This isn't fair! Tantrums! Puberty! Homework! What the hell do I look like?"

"CAN I GET A LITTLE PEACE AROUND HERE? I'M TRYING TO WORK!"

Daniel's voice boomed forcefully from above them, shaking the walls and stirring Goldar's fried nerves even more.

"Good for nothing, spoiled, ungrateful brats!" he raged, storming out of the room, "I'm not a babysitter! I'm a fighter! I'm a warrior!"

Billy didn't blink twice at his good fortune, and quickly moved toward the door…..bumping straight into Goldar once again, whom was carrying something in his hand. Before he could utter a word, the object was thrown at him.

"I got a bad feeling about this." He muttered.

He didn't bother to elaborate; he really didn't need to. Billy took it for what it was and hurried down a corridor, pocketing his morpher and picking his brain for a plan.

* * *

"Still getting the Dragon to do your dirty work."

"And what an accomplishment it is. To have the rangers here and my mercy."

Zedd approached him, laughing sinisterly while wielding his staff; the power and satisfaction he gathered from doing this was immense. There was no other feeling that could compare to ridding himself of the thorn that plagued his side for so long!

"You'll never win. The power failed twice; it will again!"

"Oh don't get your hopes up about that! We've made the necessary modifications and are now more powerful than ever before. The other failures were mere flukes compared to its might! Now prepare to die, white ranger!"

Zedd raised his staff high, posed to deliver a deadly blow, when a shout came from outside the room. A few seconds later, there were a series of explosions and more cries of agony. In pure exasperation, Zedd roared and rushed toward the door, where he was blasted back by a burst of energy.

"Argggh!"

"Sire! Sire! A ranger's escaped! He's escaped!"

"ESCAPED?"

Forgetting about Tommy, he rushed out to find the root of the bit of chaos, disappearing in a cloud of floating debris, screams, and loud explosions. Tommy could breathe a sigh of relief, but he was still bound to the wall with a powerful bit of magic. Before he could think of a way to break the binds, someone walked in, carrying something. It wasn't any creation he ever seen before; it was something akin to a gremlin with a ground in face and large, hairy feet. It didn't seem to speak much English either as it merely tossed the morpher at one of Tommy's hands and exited the room again.

As strange as it was, he wasn't about to just stand there. Calling out to the White Tiger, he morphed into the white ranger, causing the binds to easily melt away.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

"Sire, I have no idea! This chaos had just begun and I wouldn't know where to begin in solving it!"

"Well someone had better! If the rangers escape everyone in this ROOM WILL DIE!"

* * *

Billy ran through the corridors, firing off random shots and making as much noise as possible, hoping to cause enough chaos to keep the others busy. For a smart guy, that was the best he had at the moment. He wasn't able to find any of the others and was starting to get afraid of bumping into Serena or Daniel when he rounded a corner and fired off a few more random rounds.

"Hey! Watch it with that!"

"Huh-oh, Tommy!"

"Watch where you're firing that thing, you nearly took me out."

"It's a distraction. It might buy us time to find the others."

"Sounds like a good plan…..how did you escape?"

"You won't believe it, but I have to tell you later; it's a long story."

"Right."

"Have any idea where everyone else is?"

"No; we're just going to have to keep looking."

Amidst all the noise and rubble, they were able to slip about and search for their friends, coming up empty most of the time and nearly missing attack twice. At this rate, they were bound to run into something unpleasant. Rounding another corner, they collided with a creature; the same creature Tommy saw before.

Pulling itself up, it grinned, then gestured for them to follow it.

"Tommy, what is that thing?"

"I don't know, but it gave me back my morpher; I think we can trust it."

Without a moment's hesitation, they followed the creature through passage ways and around scuffles to a small, dark nook in a rock face on the ground. There nestled inside were the remaining morphers.

"We're going to need these." Tommy picked them up, "Anywhere else you can lead us?"

The gremlin nodded eagerly and rushed down another corridor, prompting the two to follow.

* * *

"….Why are you doing this?"

She looked back at her with blank eyes, not really seeing her, but not completely ignoring her either. She was sitting back against the wall, curled up within herself and muttering words Kim could quite here. She looked a little ill at ease, but still had an intimidating air about her that couldn't be ignored.

"Saline-"

"That's not my name-"

"Billy still cares for-"

"Tell him to stop being foolish."

"-you and loved you with all his-"

"There is nothing to love Kimberly! I am not that girl you think I am!" she snapped out of oblivion and fixed her gaze onto the petite brunette's. "I am not that girl you saw at the dance or invited in at the juice bar. Everything is different now; I shouldn't have to explain it to you."

Kimberly looked at her with pity, "What is making everything different? You have a choice; you just happened to make the wrong one."

"There are no choices. This is who I am, and that's never going to change."

The sound of thick, padded feet approaching the room broke them out of the argument. In the doorway appeared the gremlin and behind them, the other rangers. Happily, the gremlin did a little dance in place and disappeared on the spot.

"Kimberly! Are you alright?"

Tommy quickly rushed to her side and handed her the morpher. Grinning, she transformed and lauched herself into his arms.

"I'm alright now that you're here. Now that all of you are here."

Kim turned to Saline to say something, but she wasn't there anymore.

"We've got to get out of here now. See what Alpha and Zordon have for us and make up a plan as to how we can stop those two from doing something dangerous."

Nodding in agreement, they linked hands and teleported away from the moon to the command center, having no idea that the answer to their problem was right in front of their eyes.

* * *

_**I am very much aware of how convenient this all is so you can shut your traps right there. Just enjoy the story for what it is.**_


End file.
